Temperatura y Sudor
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Wally West eran las tremendas ganas de volverlo a acariciar.


**Temperatura y sudor**

**Wally West/Kid Flash y Garfield Logan/Beast Boy**

**Por: Jinki Asgra**

**CopyRight: DC Univers**

No sabía cómo, pero de algún modo y con éste calor, él se veía tan fresco y a gusto con esa capa de pelo cubriéndole el cuerpo, también vistiendo únicamente con un pantalón corto. A diferencia de todos los miembros del equipo presentes, que, como era de esperarse en un día caluroso, comían cosas frías, enfrente del único ventilador, mientras vestían con ropas diminutas. Excepto Richard, él, sólo estaba sentado, frente a una pantalla, cerrando y abriendo archivos con la punta de sus dedos. Hoy para la suerte de todos, sería un día tranquilo.

Volvió la vista al chico peludo, que celebraba ante la posibilidad de ganarle a esa cosa enorme de su nuevo videojuego favorito. Tan inocente. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un niño, el hermanito de Megan y desde que llegó aquí, el hermanito menor de todos.

Sin más, pasó su mano por su frente, librándose del sudor y puso su mejor sonrisa para saltar al sofá y tomar uno de los controles.

-Cuando le ganes, quiero ser retador! –Garfield lo miró con una media sonrisa, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

-Estás seguro? Nadie ha podido ganarme en éste. –seguro de sus habilidades, con dedos expertos hizo combinaciones con botones y palanca en el control y así, con un ataque del personaje, logró vencer al villano del juego.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Dulces, dulces palabras de un chico valiente. –tan seguro de sí mismo, salió de la modalidad de juego en la que estaba y lo puso para dos jugadores en combate. –Prepárate para caer ante las hábiles manos de un experto.

Wally rió al escucharlo, con cualquiera y en otras circunstancias esas palabras se hubiesen mal interpretado o tomadas como un chiste. Sin duda, Garfield seguía con la inocencia a plenitud.

-Demonios! –rabió el pelirrojo cuando la barra de vida de su personaje descendió a la mitad con un solo ataque que le propinó el chico verde. Ni siquiera con la velocidad de sus dedos podía hacer una combinación que le bajara más de una fracción al personaje de su amigo. De hecho, comenzaba a pensar que el control no respondía ante tanta rapidez sobre los botones.

Le dedicó una rápida mirada y pudo notar, que ante tanta emoción y movimientos para asegurar su futura victoria, a diferencia de él, no sudaba ni una sola gota. Su rostro brillaba al igual que su pelaje, pero estaba seguro que no era por humedad. Como rayos no transpiraba? El pelirrojo tuvo que soltar por un par de segundos el control para tallar sus manos contra sus rodillas y evitar que se le resbalase.

-Si! –Beast Boy saltó y se paró en el sofá haciendo una de sus mejores poses de victoria. Le lanzó una palmada a su compañero y volvió a sentarse. –Vamos, Wally, otra partida?

-Claro que si, apenas comienzo a calentar.

-Claro, calentar. Calentarás mucho entonces.

De nuevo, contestando con palabras fuertes de manera inocente. Con alguien más "pesado" y molesto en el asunto el chico no sobreviviría. Pero Wally no era de esos tipos. Sólo se limitaba a sonreír e intentar evitar que le patearan el trasero virtualmente. Sin resultado alguno, de nuevo en la pantalla las siglas K.O. en rojo aparecieron en su contra, pero no desistió. Esta vez con un personaje distinto y acomodándose de manera que el control pudiera ser maniobrado de manera más libre.

-Así me gusta, no te des por vencido. Ya sé! Si logras vencerme en el siguiente round iremos a comer esa pizza que dijiste que te gustó. Suena bien, no?

-Y si no gano?

-Umm… Iremos a comer esa pizza que dijiste que te gustó.

Si había una palabra más fuerte que Adorable, no tenía idea de su existencia. Por decima, quizá onceaba vez, sonrió, tomando de manera correcta en control y el juego volvió a comenzar. Se volvió más reñido, quizá porque había una "apuesta" en juego. El joven West, por la concentración, ignoró por completo el par de gotas que por sus sienes y frente resbalaban. De reojo de nuevo miró a su contrincante, sonriente y de cuclillas sobre el sofá, pero ninguna señal de transpiración. Por el contrario, se veía más fresco que cuando comenzaron a jugar.

El corredor sonrió, la barra de vida de Garfield llegó a la mitad antes que la suya. Pero se apresuró demasiado al pensar en su victoria, golpes incesantes comenzaron a apalear a su personaje, terminando y fulminándolo con un rayo de energía lanzado de las manos del personaje contrario. Con puchero, volteó a ver al de piel verde, que, al igual que las otras veces sonreía y levantaba los brazos en celebración.

-Me debes una pizza, me debes una pizza! Chicos, iremos a comer pizza, Wally invita. –los pocos presentes voltearon en respuesta. Sin ánimos y con caras de sofocación.

-Con este calor? Salir? Olvídalo. –Conner, sutil, al menos para él, se negó. Al igual que Artemis, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, Gar, tiene razón.

A Rchard ni valía la pena preguntarle, su rostro desinteresado lo decía todo.

-Bien, supongo que sólo seremos tú y yo, Wall.

-Ni hablar. –no lo esperaba de otra manera, conocía a su grupo. –Quieres jugar otra vez? Pero esta vez de carreras.

-Por supuesto! Pero antes, iré por algo de tomar, tengo sed. Quieres algo?

-Agua está bien. –El Chico Bestia le levantó el pulgar. De un salto se levantó de su asiento y llegó a lo que desde que él llegó aquí, usaba como refrigerador. Sólo a alguien como él se le ocurriría usar una celda de enfriamiento para guardar bebidas. Pero, según todos, resultó buena idea. Era agradable tener algo fío a la mano, en especial en un día como lo era hoy.

-Aquí tienes. –agua mineral con un toque de limón fue la elección de Garfield para Willy.

-Gracias. –y a decir verdad, dio en el clavo. Era su bebida favorita y él es el que las había puesto en el "refrigerador" para su propio consumo. Como lo supo? No lo sabía, no se lo había mencionado y nadie lo había visto guardarlas. Quizá sólo fue casualidad.

De nuevo, posó la vista sobre el cuerpo afelpado del chico transformista, notando el relieve de cada músculo, como su pecho se movía entre las respiraciones y el beber de su gaseosa de fresa favorita. Los omóplatos de su espalda, separándose y uniéndose con cada movimiento que hizo hasta acabarse su bebida. La tentación logró ganarle. Estiró su brazo hasta que su mano se plantó de lleno en la nuca del más joven. Bajó lenta y firmemente, hundiendo los dedos en el pelaje, tocando el inicio de su cola y de regreso, acariciando contrapelo, masajeó uno de sus hombros y finalmente terminó en su cabeza, rascando con las pocas uñas que tenía.

-Oye, eso por qué fue? –Casi ronronea y fue porque se detuvo antes de comenzar. Movió su cola de un lado a otro, feliz. Ni siquiera Megan lo acariciaba de ese modo cuando charlaban a solas.

-No lo sé, sólo pasó. –Gar recibía contento los pequeños frotes en su cabeza. –Creo que es lo mismo cuando ves un lindo gatito, simplemente te provoca acariciarlo.

-Gatito? Yo no soy un lindo gatito. –cambió de forma, a la de un gran lobo y lo miró, esperando más caricias. Así fue, por unos segundos, pero muy agradables.

Wally miró su mano, entre sus dedos habían pequeños pelos, ahora comenzaba a entender el por qué no sudaba. Su pelaje se sentía más ligero, delgado y podía compararlo porque meses antes, en invierno, lo atrapó salvándolo de una caída casi mortal contra el suelo. Su traje de combate estaba desgarrado y pudo sentir su grueso pelaje antes de que quedara in consiente y volver a su forma "humana". Los animales mudan de pelaje conforme las estaciones del año. Su pelaje grueso y frondoso se había marchado, dejando en cambio uno sumamente delgado y sedoso, completamente agradable al tacto. Aunque no es como si el de invierno se sintiera mal, de hecho no podía decidir por cual se sentía mejor al tacto. Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Wally West eran las tremendas ganas de volverlo a acariciar. Encaró al lobo verde y cuando iba a abrir la boca, un lengüetazo en su rostro lo distrajo tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Garfield, ya dejas suficiente pelo por ahí sin la necesidad de transformarte en animales. No quiero pasar la aspiradora sobre ti de nuevo. –desde sus monitores y sin despegar la vista de ellos, Richard regañó al más joven, provocando que volviera a su forma "normal", desviando la mirada.

-Soy un pequeño desastre, eh?

A Wally casi le dio pena verlo y escucharlo.

-Dick, no seas duro con él, sólo estábamos jugando. –puso una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Gar, animándolo, también como excusa para tocar de nuevo su piel. Aún seguía algo sorprendido por el lengüetazo, fue una muestra de afecto, o algo así. Si lo hubiese hecho en su forma humana claramente y para cualquiera hubiese sido un beso, una clara muestra de cariño, algo normal, pero era de chico a chico, de un joven inocente, sumamente inocente que aún no conocía el poder de las palabras ni el peligroso y mal usado Doble Sentido de las cosas. Si, así es, para el Chico Bestia era algo normal, en especial porque estaba en forma de un canino y ellos suelen hacer eso con cualquiera, no? Beast Boy imita animales, no sólo físicamente, sino en comportamiento, no es así?

Total, eran cosas sin mucha importancia por el momento y el resto del equipo pareció no darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Luego pensaría bien las cosas.

-Entonces, otra partida, lindo gatito?

Garfield lo miró desafiante, sonriendo inmensamente.

-No. Ya no quiero jugar, pero si tengo hambre, vamos por esa pizza. –se levantó de un salto, como es su costumbre y corrió a la entrada de la sala. –Se hace tarde y no creo que Dick nos de permiso de darle la dirección de la base al repartidor.

-Cierto. Vamos, ponte algo encima. –Wally se levantó alcanzándolo y caminando a la par de él fuera de la habitación.

-Claro, no quiero llamar la atención de las chicas al pasar. –bromeó e hizo poses de chico musculos, con un pequeño impuso, saltó sobre los hombros del corredor, rodeando su torso con su cola.

-A decir verdad, no lo aparentas, pero tienes un cuerpo muy desarrollado para tu edad. Cuando cumplas 18 todos los héroes y villanos te envidiarán, Garfield.

-Tú crees?

-Puedes apostar a ello.

-Confiaré en ti, sólo porque me invitarás a comer.

-Bien, ya es un punto para mí. –le sujetó las piernas, no tanto para asegurarlo, sabía perfectamente que gozaba de un equilibrio perfecto, sino como una nueva excusa para tener contacto con su suave piel.

-Sabes? Siéndote sincero, además de Sis, tú eres con quien mejor me llevo del grupo. Tú si juegas conmigo.

-Qué clase de amigo sería si no fuera así?

-No lo sé… -recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, poniendo también las manos de manera amplia en su pecho. –Le agrado a Conner?

-A Conner? Claro que sí. Él tiene sus propios problemas, pero ya los resolverá. Verás como pronto le patearás el trasero en ese video juego, como a mí.

Beast Boy rió, frotando dulcemente con su mentón. Kid Flash sonrió también. Sin duda el chico era tierno y adorable, demasiado comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Oye, Wally…

-Si?

-Puedo pedir pastel de postre?

-Claro que si, Gar. El que tú quieras.

-Podemos comprar pastel para después también? Sólo sería para ti y para mí.

-Por supuesto, que los demás se conformen con vernos comer. Se lo merecen por no acompañarnos.

-Tú si sabes. –de nuevo un roce sobre su cabeza y ahora si podía asegurar que lo escuchó ronronear. –Me agradas mucho, Wally…

-Y tú a mí, Garfield…

_-Quizá más de lo que se debería… _

**Primer FanFic de Garfield LoganBeast Boy en español. También primer FanFic De Garfield y Wally como pareja sentimental, que, espero, no irá más allá de esto. **

**Mi primer escrito de Young Justice. Quizá demasiado corto, pero ya veremos nuevos resultados tengo en el futuro. **


End file.
